<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just pretend to be my date by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253480">Just pretend to be my date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch'>adamngoodbatch (sibbed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, prompts &amp; whatever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, M/M, and i'm confused, drunk!buck, poor guy he's so confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Buck is drunk and I might be too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles, prompts &amp; whatever [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just pretend to be my date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The music was blasting, drinks flowing like a river and Buck was dancing in the middle of a huge mass of bodies. Eddie approached him and grabbed him by the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Buck turned his head to look at whoever was trying to grab his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Buck looked at him disoriented. He wasn’t drunk, no. He was just happy. And maybe a little bit overwhelmed by the music. Maybe he was going to get out of this party with a bit of an acoustic trauma, but he couldn’t care less. He was happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shoved Buck closer to him, his mouth on Buck’s ear. “Nothing, just hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey to you too!” The bodies that surrounded them were pushing them closer together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ali is here.” Buck gasped and crouched a little, letting his head fall to Eddie’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s over there, but--” Bucks’ eyes widened in terror, “no, don’t look,” he yelled. “Just pretend to be my date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie grabbed him by the waist and swung him around. “You do realize who you’re talking to, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He beamed at Eddie who was looking at Buck in disbelief. “Just pretend like we’re happy, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to pretend, Buck.” Eddie cackled and turned Buck around to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Buck put his arms around Eddie’s neck and felt his boyfriend lips on his, with a hint of a taste of lemon and salt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>